May Angels Lead You In
by silveris
Summary: On sleepless roads the sleepless go may angels lead you in. 3 Keys Fic Exchange gift fic for Ally Hafthand. Oneshot, PG13.


**Title**: May Angels Lead You In

**Author:** silveris

**Written For**: Hafthand/Ally

**Rating**: PG-13

**Pairing**: Draco/Hermione

**Warnings**: Very mild language, fast pacing, bit(?) fluffy

**Disclaimer**: We all know we don't own Harry Potter and the songs we use to aid us in our storytelling endeavors... :/ Crap.

**Summary**: _On sleepless roads the sleepless go; may angels lead you in._

**A/N**: Based loosely on the song "Hear You Me" by Jimmy Eat World. I heard the song while watching A Cinderella Story. Somehow, I couldn't get the image of Angel of Death!Peyton out of my head ever since I watched that one episode of One Tree Hill...

o o o

The bedroom was a mess. Clothes were strewn everywhere, books were scattered all over the desk, the bedsheets had somehow found their way onto the ground, and peeking out from under the bed was a pair of black boxers.

Hermione Granger sighed and plopped down on the bed, resting her elbow on top the dresser. She was going to get a headache just looking at the mess. She blindly pulled the wooden knob on the drawer to get an aspirin. She felt nothing and dug a little deeper. She felt the back of the draw and dug around. She closed her fingers around something hard and covered with a soft velvety material. Her attention flew to the contents of the drawer.

"Oh...my...god!" she whispered, her pupils dilating. She hastily fished out the small velvet box and stared at it for a few moments whilst she also struggled to breathe normally.

"Okay, Hermione, breathe!" she told herself. She held the tiny box delicately in both hands. It was so small--smaller than her palm. But she felt a bit intimidated and scared by it.

Slowly, she opened the lid a crack, then slowly, very slowly, allowed the box to reveal it's contents. The bright glint of gold and silver and diamonds launched her into a fresh bout of hyperventilation that she

quickly shut it and tossed it back inside the drawer, which she shut hard.

"Merlin! Heavens help me!" She wheezed, clutching her chest, and scrambling towards the door, to get a cool drink of water.

o o o

Draco Malfoy was _not _thinking of going _there_. He simply could _not _do this to her.

He couldn't ask her to marry him.

o o o

"But why?" Ron Weasley asked as he watched Hermione pace back and forth his kitchen. He had planned to sleep in until afternoon, since it was his day off, but Hermione had Apparated in, dragged him out of his nice, warm bed and began complaining loudly about Malfoy, a ring, Malfoy, and stupid decisions, and Malfoy again.

Ron figured it was going to be a long day and dragged her into the kitchen, making her a coffee while she continued her tirade, and listened. Or pretended to listen. Ron was extremely sleepy, and was just about to doze off (yet again), when he decided to just say something to make her think he was really listening. He nodded half heartedly, "Yes."

Hermione's sharp voice cut through the air and jerked him awake again. She rounded on him and pounded her fist on the table, causing his coffee mug to jiggle slightly. Ron retreated a inch in his seat.

"What do you mean yes?" growled Hermione.

"Er...no?" replied Ron, retreating a little.

"Ronald, were you even listening?"

Ron blankly stared at her, then nodded, deciding not to irk her again. "Err...keep going."

Hermione launched back in, continuing straight from where she left off, "...huge mistake! Marriage is not something to joke about or to rush into."

"But, Hermione. You've been living together for more than a year. And before that, you were dating for quite a few years. What're you waiting for? It's a natural progression."

"I think I should break up with him."

Ron's mouth fell open. "What? No! You're just overreacting. Hermione, Malfoy's not my favorite guy in the world, but I don't think breaking-up with him is necessary."

Hermione stopped, huffed, and fell down on the seat across Ron. She buried her head in her arms and groaned. "Oh, Ron...I don't know. Are we moving too fast?"

"If you call five or six years fast."

They were both silent for a while. Hermione contemplated her situation as she stared at the hard oak table as if she could rearrange its molecules.

"Malfoy's impulsive." She rested her forehead aagainst the table tiredly. "He doesn't always think things through. He's an instant gratification kind of person. I'm not sure..."

When Ron didn't say anything, she took this as her cue to continue and defend her case. "Think of it like this, if we do get married, and he suddenly wants to bail, say, five years from now, where does that leave me? Just because he decides he made a mistake about settling down too early gives him the right to leave me with a kid and a nasty divorce case."

She sighed again and waited for Ron's reaction. "Ron? You haven't said anything."

She lifted her head to catch Ron's words. She couldn't believe it.

Her eyes were met by the sight of Ron leaning in his chair, his head hanging and his face pointed to the ceiling, his mouth wide open, a drop of drool already beginning to harden. He had fallen asleep.

o o o

"Hey, Weasel." Draco's drawl greeted Ron as the latter opened the front door the next evening. Ron suppressed a gasp.

Draco was dressed in his Death Eater cloak. The last time Ron had seen him wear it was four years ago, when they were in the middle of the Second War. Draco was working as a double agent, which required him to don his cloak often as he attended the meetings with the Dark Lord.

Draco noticed the worried look Ron was giving him and replied with one word. "Costume."

"Oh," Ron replied, nodding. He had forgotten that Draco was accompanying Hermione and Lori, his and Luna Lovegood's five-year-old daughter trick or treating. "How very resourceful of you," commented Ron wryly. Memories of the war still depressed Ron, and he didn't like being reminded about it often.

Draco gave him a sour smile before stepping inside without invitation.

Ron closed the door and followed him into the living room where Hermione was combing Lori's blonde hair. Hermione was a vision in black. Her hair, clothes, wings, boots, and makeup were black. Lori was her complete opposite, who looked like an angel straight from heaven.

Hermione looked up at Draco, then at Ron, and then she resumed combing Lori's hair. "We'll be going in a while. Better grab a drink or visit the bathroom while we're still here."

Draco shrugged and continued to walk into the kitchen, Ron still hot on his trails. As soon as they were seated around the table and a Butterbeer in their hands, Ron began to shift and fidget in his seat.

"Spit it out, Weasel. I know you've got something to say," Draco said. He was looking at the label on his bottle, a slight twitch at the corner of his mouth.

"Are you and Hermione alright?" Ron's question was tentative.

"Of course." Draco looked at him like it was the most obvious answer in the world.

Ron audibly let out a small sigh of relief. Wrong move.

Draco leaned across the table, and with an icy glare, bore his eyes into Ron's. "Do you know something I don't, Weasel?"

Ron shook his head. Apparently, he was still intimidated by Draco's Death Eater appearance. So he changed his mind and nodded his head, slowly, unsurely. He stared at his bottle instead.

Ron cleared his throat and started. "Well, Hermione came over..."

o o o

Lori knocked twice on the large blue door. It was a dirty door, to be frank about it. It had dark ink stains on it, there were remnants of a sticker on one side, and there were scratches at the bottom, like a dog had been pawing at it all day. There was also a faint horrible smell, which managed to seep through the cracks, at the other side. It was like a combination of month old mould, dying animals, rotting garbage and a more than bad case of BO.

Draco grew impatient. He knocked non-stop until they could hear heavy footsteps approaching and a series of expletives being hurled their way.

"What the damned hell?"

The door swung open and before them was a short stout man wearing a thin white shirt, boxers, and was barefoot. His eyebrows were knit together, obviously irritated. The bad smell also seemed to intensify. The man had his dinner's remains all over his shirt, stains, crumbs, and from the smell of it, his previous dinners as well.

Hermione looked disgusted, and she didn't bother to hide the expression on her face. Lori gulped before she croaked silently, "Trick or treat?"

"I got nothin' for you, kid," he snapped and moved to close the door, but not before Draco snuck his foot in and prevented him from doing so. As he spoke, it was like a tidal wave of cigarette smoke cascading from his mouth.

"Malfoy," Hermione hissed. "Let's just go." She eyed the man warily while tugging at the back of Draco's cloak. Lori hid behind Hermione's wings.

Draco ignored Hermione and leaned in closer to the man, who looked ready to punch his face in.

Draco whispered, making sure no one else could hear him. "Look, we didn't knock on your door for nothing. So either give the kid what she wants or..." Draco paused momentarily to slightly pull out the dagger that had been concealed inside his sleeve. Old Death-Eater habits die hard.

The man paled. Quickly, he grabbed the nearest stuff on the floor, shoved them at Draco's face, and slammed the door. They heard numerous locks click.

"Draco!" Hermione inched closer to Draco and grabbed the comic books and a magazine that were hurled at him on the ground. "Betty Boop? Playboy?"

"What?" Lori asked.

"Nothing!" Hermione and Draco exclaimed together. Draco grabbed the porn magazine from Hermione's hands and stuffed it inside his cloak. Then he handed Lori the Betty Boop comics.

"Come on, Lori. There are other places to visit. Nicer places!" Hermione said hurriedly, pushing Lori along. She was blushing slightly.

As soon as they were back on the street, Hermione leaned in towards Draco and whispered, "What did you do?"

Draco feigned an innocent face. "Just told him 'trick or treat'. Who knew his only treat was a porn mag?" He could feel the dagger's sheath bump into his wrist, and a sly grin broke out.

"You _are_ going to get rid of it, aren't you?" Hermione interrupted his thoughts.

"Huh? No!" he exclaimed.

"Why would you want a Playboy? Am I not good enough anymore?" she asked, slightly grinning.

Damn! He thought she was talking about the dagger.

"Shut up." He grinned back before swiftly swooping down and giving her a small peck. He smiled and took her hand, walking together behind Lori. "You know, times like these make me thankful we don't have a kid."

Hermione's eyebrow shot up, but Draco didn't notice. He continued, "I mean, imagine having to taking the kid trick or treating every year. And before that, waking up in the middle of the night to change diapers..."

"Uh huh..." Hermione muttered. She wasn't sure if she was agreeing or not.

"And don't get me started on the teens..."

o o o

They passed by a zombie, a fairy, and an Egyptian pharaoh on their way to Fred and George's. Or at least, they passed by a group of kids dressed as a zombie, a fairy, and a pharaoh.

They were all huddled around another form, which was white and was mumbling to itself.

On closer inspection, Hermione realized that the kids were gathered around a person--and judging by its size, an adult--wrapped in dirty white gauze and tissue paper. The mummy was focused on the ground.

"Here's a pink one...an orange..." She heard him mutter.

"Longbottom?" Draco suddenly piped up, stopping and staring at the hunched form of Neville and his group of pseudo-creatures. Hermione squinted and indeed, the mummy was Neville. The focus of interest tore his attention from the ground, looked up atHermione, Draco, and Lori, and a wide smile spread across his bewildered expression, or what could be seen of it through gauze and tissue.

"Oh, hello," he greeted. He stood up and wiped his bandaged hands on his leg. The fairy picked up the large orange paper bag where Neville had been depositing pieces of sweets that had fallen on the ground. The group looked back at each other for a few seconds before Draco cleared his throat.

"So, you got yourself instant kids? Where's Roger?"

Hermione elbowed him in the ribs and he had to bite his lips in order to keep himself from wincing.

"Oh, no. These are the neighbor's kids," Neville explained, gesturing to the children who were looking at the rows of houses before them. They were probably itching to bag more sweets. "Roger's with Gran. He's coming back after Halloween."

Neville looked a bit sad, but Hermione couldn't really tell. All she could see now were his eyes, and they weren't as bright as before.

"I see you've taken Lori. Ron and Luna not up for trick or treating?"

Hermione shook her head.

The zombie started to tug at a loose piece of gauze around Neville's arm. "Uncle Neville, can we go now?" The kids looked impatient now.

Neville shot an apologetic glance at Hermione and Draco, and said, "Well, best be going. See you around."

"Alright. Say hi to Ginny for me," Hermione said as Neville nodded and then turned to follow the kids who ran to the nearest porch.

Lori skipped ahead, her bag of sweets swinging around one arm. Hermione couldn't understand why Draco couldn't find children cute. Her mother once said that children were more than the diapers, the screams, the

hassles--they were products of love. They _were_ the meaning of life. Hermione snorted at that statement, but deep inside, she agreed.

"Most of the gang are married, you know," Hermione piped up, glancing at Draco, who looked bored. His ears perked up and he turned his head to her.

When he didn't say anything, Hermione continued, "Ginny and Neville, Luna and Ron. I bet if Roger weren't with Neville's grandmother, Neville would be out with his own son and not with the neighbor's. And if Ron and Luna weren't so lazy, they'd be here instead of us."

"What's your point?" Draco asked.

"Yet, they seem to be happy and content with their lives."

Draco tutted and shook his head. "Granger, do you even remember the time when they were just starting out? Remember the Longbottom incident?"

Hermione chuckled. Ah yes, the Longbottom incident. She remembered--it was a week after Ginny and Neville's wedding, and Hermione got an owl from Neville. He needed her advice and was desperate; he didn't know what to do after the honeymoon.

Hermione had to owl Ron and Harry for help, and eventually, it was Ron who helped out the most, since he had been married for six months at that time already.

Poor clueless Neville...

"Yes, but that worked out after a while. Things like that happen; it's natural," she said.

"But why not just stay away from it? It seems like people get married to get themselves into more trouble. Why not just stay in the middle zone?"

"Middle zone?"

"Yeah. The middle zone. That's where we are. Before, we were in the front zone."

Hermione stepped a bit closer to Draco to allow a group of assorted dwarves run past them with their bags swinging madly.

"And the front zone is?" she asked.

"The courtship stage, if you may. It's where we put up a good front, lay out all the best cards. You know the drill," Draco explained, slightly smiling amusedly.

Hermione looked convinced enough. "And what comes after the middle zone?"

"The back zone. That's where all the dirty laundry come out, the true colors show themselves, and all that riff raff. That's what married couples get." Draco grimaced. "So you see, the middle zone's the best. It's not

perfect, but close to it. We know each other well enough, don't we? You're not really committed but you're not all alone either. Do you get what I mean? There's freedom."

Hermione slowly nodded. She was still digesting and decoding everything he said. "So, does that mean you're not interested in 'settling down'?"

"I don't know. I sort of like being in the middle zone. It's comfy." He shot her a smile, one that she half-heartedly returned.

o o o

"I'm hungry."

Lori was walking a few steps before Hermione and Draco. They had gone to almost a dozen houses, stopping for a few minutes whenever the owner knew Hermione or Draco, and would chat.

So far, Lori's bag was only half-full, and that didn't include the porn magazine.

"Didn't you eat dinner?" Hermione asked, catching up with Lori. From a distance, she could see the faint forms of Neville and his "posse" running around a yard.

Lori nodded. "But I didn't have dessert."

Hermione looked back at Draco, who stared back at her through his black hood and shrugged. She rolled her eyes.

"Do you want ice cream?"

Lori nodded again.

So for the next few minutes, they sat in the nearest ice cream parlor, where the only other customers were two young lovers who were sharing a banana split, and an old woman drinking coffee with ice cream.

Lori was helping herself to a huge mound of a typical chocolate ice cream. Hermione and Draco each ordered a cup of coffee. All three of them were silent.

"Here," Lori suddenly said. She had her hand stretched out across the table to where Hermione and Draco sat together. She was holding the stems of the two cherries that had been on her ice cream. She looked at them curiously. "I don't like cherries. They taste bitter, like coffee."

Draco loooked at Hermione, who shrugged this time, and they each took one cherry. Hermione watched as Draco dipped his into his coffee before popping it into his mouth. She and Lori continued to watch him until he became aware of their questioning looks.

"You're right," he said, taking a sip of his coffee. "Tastes bitter."

Lori smiled.

o o o

_Knock, knock!_

The door creaked open...

"Trick or treat!"

...and a dozen bats flew out.

Lori screamed and ducked. Hermione screamed too and quickly ran behind Draco, using him as a shield.

"The fuck--" Draco muttered, pulling his hood lower on his face while swinging his arms madly at the bats.

When all the bats has gone into the black sky, and the female shrieks had died down, all three turned to the open door where Fred and George Weasley were bent over, clutching their stomachs, madly laughing.

"That was _priceless_!" Fred managed to croak as he wiped a tear of joy from his eye.

"Best one all night!" George added. His face was as red as his hair.

Lori began to join them a little while later.

"That was mean," Hermione said, inching away from behind Draco. She checked her wings if they were ruffled or if a bat had nested in it.

"That's what you two have been doing all night? Scare innocent candy beggars?" Draco looked harrassed.

Fred grinned and straightened up. "Of course! We give sweets only to those who don't run away. Like Lori here," he crouched down so he was level with Lori, "Courageous little Gryffindor, are you?"

"How do you know she'll be in Gryffindor? Who knows, she could be Ravenclaw like Luna." George asked.

"Or she's just used to the Twin Terrors," Hermione interjected, smiling and glancing at the twins.

Fred and George looked at each other. "Could be that," they said in unison.

George grabbed a bag beside the door and began stuffing Lori's bag with assorted sweets and little toys. Draco cleared his throat and George looked up. "No Puking Pastilles or any of that here. And these toys are

five-year-old-safe," he recited.

"Thank you, Uncle Fred and Uncle George," Lori said, smiling widely and peering down into her full bag.

They were all silent for a while as Lori dug into the bag and tried a pasty.

"Can I stick around for Longbottom?" Draco suddenly asked. The twins grinned.

"And make fun of poor Neville?" Hermione demanded.

"Of course. That _is_ the point--"

Hermione looked scandalized and jabbed his side with her elbow.

o o o

They visited a few more houses for an hour (Draco didn't get to stay to watch Neville's "bat attack") before Lori began to yawn.

"I think we should head home," Hermione said, taking Lori's bag for her while Draco bent down, picked up the little girl, and carried her in his arms. She wrapped her small arms around his neck, rested her head on

his shoulder, and at once, her eyes fluttered close.

For a moment, a smile crossed Hermione's lips as she moved in front of Draco to remove Lori's wings.

"What?" Draco asked, noticing her smile.

"Nothing. I just think you look good," she said quietly.

Draco looked smug. "Well, of course."

The smile disappeared as she rolled her eyes. "Pompous git. There." She removed the wings and together, they made their way back to Ron and Luna's house.

They walked in silence, with only Lori's calm breathing the only thing they could hear. There weren't so many children around anymore, and a few houses had turned off their lights.

After a while, emerging from her thoughts, Hermione added softly, "You know what I meant."

Draco's heart beat faster. _Here we go with the commitment issues again_, he thought. He shifted Lori so Hermione's couldn't see his face, as it would be covered with Lori's head.

"Mmmhm," he replied noncommittally.

Hermione felt her insides drop. Every time she tried to steer towards those conversations, Draco always found a detour.

They reached the porch where Ron and Luna answered the door. Luna picked up the sleeping Lori and her bag while Ron thanked Draco and Hermione for taking her trick or treating. He invited them inside for tea, but Hermione quickly thanked him and refused, saying she would like to go back to the flat and rest.

Before closing the door, Ron eyed the two suspiciously. Something was amiss. He sure hoped his suspicions were wrong.

Once the door clicked, Hermione rounded on Draco. "Look, can we just get this over with?" she suddenly burst out.

She saw his shoulders tense up, but when he turned to face her, he looked bewildered. He raised his eyebrows questioningly. "What are you talking about?"

Hermione huffed irritably. Draco stared at her for a while, waiting for her to speak. She tried to stare back at him, but his gray eyes were starting to bug her. They had suddenly gone big and curious.

"Do you have anything to ask me?" she snapped.

Draco's brows furrowed. "Er--what--"

"For god's sake, Malfoy, make up your mind!" She stomped her foot and planted her hands on her hips. She was glaring at him, and it wasn't an amused glare. She was actually feeling negative towards him. He could sense it.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. His tone hardened a bit now, and he dropped his confused look.

"Come on, we're not stupid. You know I know!"

When Hermione's voice climbed an octave, Draco nervously glanced towards the Weasleys' front door and then grabbed her by the upper arm, dragging her towards the sidebushes and telling her to keep her voice down.

"And what do you mean by I know you know?"

Hermione wrenched her arm away and crossed them across her chest. "You know I saw the ring. I don't know how, but you do. I can feel it."

Draco was about to defend himself, but Hermione held up her hand to stop him. "But you've been acting weird and giving me all these mixed signals. So tell me, Malfoy, are you playing with me? Is this relationship just a joke to you?"

"Mixed signals?" Draco scratched his head.

Hermione looked like she had been hit by a truck. "You keep dropping hints like you don't want to settle down. At all! That you're not serious about us!" She said it like it was the most obvious thing.

Draco was stumped and frowned slightly. Did he really come across like that?

"Granger--"

"If you don't want to move on to another damned phase in your life, then tell me, before I waste 10 years on something that's going nowhere!" Her voice was starting to tremble. "If you got that ring for a different

reason, for another woman, then tell me!"

She was jabbing her finger at his chest. "If you have no desire to spend the rest of your fucked up life with me, then tell me, because I want to know if you're worth waiting for!"

Draco grabbed her wrist before she could pound on his chest with her fist. He tried to catch her eye, but she intently studying the ground as if there was anything interesting there.

"I didn't!" He realized he had taken her tone, too, so he continued a bit more softly, also loosening his grip on her wrist. "I didn't get the ring for anyone else."

He heard her sniffle.

"And yes, I did know you found the ring. I was going to--" he paused to swallow, and suddenly found that he couldn't continue what he had meant to say. "Then Weasel told me you wanted to break up with me because you thought I was making a wrong decision and that I wasn't thinking things through."

At the mention of Ron's name, Hermione's head snapped up. Her eyes were red, but there were no tears. "Ron?"

Without waiting for his reply, she began to trudge back towards the front porch, her hands balled into fists. Draco took a moment to catch up with her, grabbing her by the waist and narrowly avoiding her black wings

from hitting his face.

He forced her to face him, trapping her with his strong arms. "What're you doing?"

"I'm going to give Ron a piece of my mind. That was our private conversation! I knew I couldn't trust him to keep a secret," she spat viciously.

"You didn't let me finish," Draco said, looking slightly offended. Hermione's eyes softened and she shut her mouth, signaling for him to continue.

"Look, when Weasel told me about your plans...Merlin, you can't even imagine how scared I was! I didn't want you to break up with me, so I decided to retract whatever it was you were thinking I'd do."

Hermione's gaze dropped to the base of his neck. She understood. "So...you acted like..."

"Like I was never interested at all," he finished. He let go of her and looked down at the ground. "I never should've done that."

Hermione kept quiet. She didn't really know what to say. There were so many things running around in her mind that it was hard to think straight.

Then suddenly, Draco dropped to his knees. Hermione took a small step back, surprised. She didn't get far, though, because Draco had grabbed one of her hands. With their eyes finally locking, he shook the sleeve of his free hand and the small velvet box that scared the shit out of Hermione earlier that day dropped into his open palm.

Draco flipped the box open and held it out to her, showing her the ring inside it. That was the first time Hermione actually had a clear look at the ring. It was beautiful. It was gold and silver, and there were several diamonds on it. It sparkled under the flickering lights of the Weasleys'

porch.

"Marry me," he whispered. She gasped. His eyes searched hers hopefully. Then her vision got blurry. He squeezed her hand tighter and continued, "I know you always planned your life to go smoothly, and that you'd spend the rest of it with a nice clean bloke who you can be proud of. But I'm kind of hoping that for once you'd forget about your To-Do List and give this prat with the fucked up life that chance instead."

Hermione swallowed the lump in her throat, but she found that it wouldn't go away. She also felt a slight tingling sensation in the pit of her stomach. Oh god, is this real? Her thoughts were beginning to get all jumbled up, and she was desperately trying to stop her tears from falling.

The front door suddenly opened, but neither took their eyes away from each other. Draco could almost feel his heart beat in his throat with all the anxiety. Hermione couldn't breathe properly, just like that morning

when she found the ring in the drawer.

"Who--" Ron piped up, but then stopped when he saw Draco on bended knee in front of Hermione, ring box in hand. His eyes swept from the pseudo Death Eater to the the black angel, and let out a small "whoops", then shut the door slowly, embarrassed to have disturbed an intimate moment.

"Well?" Draco asked.

Hermione sucked in a breath, and she felt tears streaming down her face as she couldn't hold them in anymore.

Draco's face fell. Slowly, he lowered the arm holding up the ring and sighed, clearly embarrassed. "Does that mean I should get up and go home?"

He released her hand and started to stand up dejectedly, mentally cursing for having messed up big time. Then without warning, and as if in slow motion, Hermione bent down, dropped to her knees, and threw herself on him. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and sobbed into his neck. He was caught by surprise, but he smiled and pulled her small frame closer, resting his head on her shoulder and just breathed in the scent of her hair.

"I love you, you know," she whispered into his ear and swatting his back lightly.

He chuckled and moved to kiss her cheek. "So is that a yes?"

Hermione pulled back enough to stare into his eyes, and memorize the lines and contours of his face. "But I want children. Lots of them. I want to see you carrying one of them like you carried Lori, because that image made me want to cry and kiss you. I don't mind cleaning up after them and taking them to children's parties with other brats. And I want a home--not a flat. If I say yes, are you willing to give me all that?"

Draco pretended to think hard, but a playful pinch on his shoulder made him laugh and lean in to capture her lips with his. When they pulled away for air, he said, "Of course. Anything you want. Children, sure. Our own house, no problem."

She smiled genuinely. He didn't have to hear her answer. It was obvious. So he kissed her again, with thoughts of the future and mini Malfoy's around his mind.

o o o

END

What do you want in your fic?: hmm, bats (the animal), the twins (fred and George), comic books, and DRACO AND HERMIONE PRETTY PLEASE WITH CHERRIES!!!!!!!

One specific All Hallow's Eve item that MUST be included!: DRACO/HERMIONE, um no wait I mean A mummy


End file.
